New Year's Day
by hamtaro-craz
Summary: [ONESHOT] Just a short fic setting on New Year's Eve. They are around 16 years old. TakumixAkira


**A/N: **This was just a fic i wrote since i had nothing to do and surprisingly i ended up finishing it. Since there aren't many fics with Takumi x Akira, i decided why not put it up. This is my first try at writing a 'Mai Hime' fic.

* * *

**New Year's Day**

Snowflakes were falling from the sky above, creating sheets of white over Fuuka Academy. The sun was setting and in a time of celebration, all were planning to get together and enjoy the occasion.

Today wasn't just any normal day, it was New Year's Eve and everyone was looking forward to the midnight displays and events. Everyone, but a certain, dark-green headed girl.

Okuzaki Akira ambled along the sides of the forest, letting the cool breezes blow through her hair. A brown bag was slung over the Hime's shoulder containing nothing more than a sketching book and some essential tools.

She was never the type that was into celebrations, since her father was always busy, leaving her alone even on special occasions. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, her head soon became clouded with thoughts.

As minutes flew by, one could slightly catch the small blush that had made its way onto her usual unreadable face.

But then her mind came along something else, a dream that she had been having for over a month, it was always the same, one where her father was saying that she was useless while disgracing the family along with the fact that he was going to give up on her.

No matter how much, she tried not to believe that, but the more she tried denying it, the more it began to feel real. The last time she had, had a face to face conversation with her father was before she enrolled into Fuuka Acadamy and her enrolment had been four years ago. Four years, since she had a conversation with him let alone seeing him.

Her eyes slowly saddened by the second and with nothing to do, she took out her sketch book and began drawing but she wasn't paying any attention, since her hands were moving freely.

Takumi was watching the scene from afar. He had excused himself from his sister's party and rounded off to find his closes friend. Every year it had always been the same, thought Akira was also invited along to the party, she would leave just upon a few seconds of arrival.

He had known for over three years that his best friend wasn't a boy but a girl instead, and to save her from embarrassment, he still called her name with the additional 'kun' at the end.

The brown headed boy, saw her take out her sketch book and begin drawing but the look in her eyes, told him that she was thinking of something else. Then suddenly, he saw small, crystal like objects, fall onto her drawing; her body was shaking faintly while her hair was covering her face.

Anyone with a brain could tell what she was doing, and it clearly shocked Takumi, to see her like this, it wasn't occasionally for him to her cry, since she usually hid her feelings.

He was going to go up to her to see if she was okay, but his feet failed him causing him to trip over, landing head first into the snow. As much as the snow had softened the impact noise, Akira's head jerked up to the source of the sound.

Her eyes, stumbled along the fallen form of her room-mate; realization drew to her that he could've seen her being weak. Quickly wiping her tears, she hurried to his side, worried about him while abandoning her things.

"Takumi!"

"Ahhh...that hurt," Takumi complained while getting up. The right side of his face was becoming slightly pink, probably due to the impact and the coldness, "Akira-kun?" he said once seeing his friend next to him.

"Takumi! You idiot, what are you doing out here!" the green haired girl asked angrily.

"Just wondering where you went," Takumi simply replied.

"Well now that you know; you can go back to the party and have fun," Akira told him, turning her head away.

The boy shook his head before saying, "I can't fun if I'm worried."

"Worried?" Akira asked skeptically.

"Every time we have a party on New Year's Eve, you always leave, I've been wondering all these years, why?"

"Why!" Akira replied angrily, and once again, tears were running down her pale face. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"...sorry, Akira-kun..." Takumi muttered while placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would calm her down.

Only he thought wrong, instead she hugged him, with her head on his shoulder, she cried, letting out the pain she held inside.

Surprised by what had happened, Takumi stood there, wondering what to do, he usually wasn't to person to comfort someone, since it was always the other way around. But before he could register what he had done, he found that both of his arms were around her waist.

Akira's head jerked up when she felt the embrace from him, only to find their faces less than a centimeter apart. She blushed at their closeness and felt his breathe against her skin.

She could see the distance closing between them and before she could do anything, their lips locked in with each other. Both at first wanted to pull apart, but a force kept them together, and before they knew it, they had parted both rapidly taking in air.

There were a few seconds filled with awkwardness and slowly both said in unison, "sorry."

Their eyes met for a few seconds and the two were unable to look away from each other, until a noise interrupted them.

Turning to the source, firework displays were showing and from the place they were standing, they got a pleasant view. The sight was so fascinating, that it made to two forget they sere still embracing the other.

They continued to stay in that position till the end of the displays, while both were thinking, _a year gone and a new one coming. _

Only by the end, Akira felt much better than she had before; _maybe if New Year's Day is like this, I can forget about my problems, even if it is only for a short while. _

That year, Takumi didn't return to his sister's party but instead, choose to stay with his best friend, hoping his presence could comfort her of her pain that she wasn't willing to talk about.

The end

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
